A Super Soldiers Best Friend
by Real Goddess Of Mischief
Summary: This story is about Loki trying to break up Stony cause he has become best friends with Steve but Tony doesn't approve of it and tries to get him to stop spending so much time with Loki but Loki doesn't wanna let him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Soldiers Best Friend**

For a few months Steve and Tony have been dating ever since the Loki incident. The other Avengers quickly accepted their relationship and didn't really think anything of it anymore.

"Thor?" Clint asked confusingly looking towards the door.

"Thor's here?" Natasha wonders turning to the door seeing Thor standing outside. "Hey that is Thor!" She shouts excitedly rushing over to the door yanking it open eagerly.

"Hello, Black Widow." Thor greets her smiling brightly.

Hearing Thor's voice suddenly the other Avengers get up, and make their way over to the door to greet him.

"Thor… Nice to finally see you again buddy." Clint smiles.

"It is also very wonder to see you again Eye of Hawk." Thor says.

"I thought you were lying when you said you will be visiting us soon." Bruce stated.

"Yes, well… This is not only a visit." Thor told him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Natasha asks.

"This…" Thor sighs stepping to the side a little to reveal Loki standing behind him. "Is what I mean."

"THOR LOOK OUT LOKI'S BEHIND YOU!" Clint shouts about to attack Loki but is soon held back by Thor.

"I know this Eye of Hawk." Thor said holding Clint away from Loki. "He came with me."

"I KNOW THAT BUT-" "Wait… What did you just say?" Clint asks calming down as Thor removes his hands from him.

"My father's punishment for Loki… Was to be banished from Asgard." "He has nowhere else to go so I thought you guys would help me watch him." Thor says.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute, Wait a minute… He comes to Earth; cause's a lot of destruction… But your father banishes him from Asgard?" Tony questioned confused.

"Yes." Thor nods.

"That doesn't make any sense… If it were up to me I would hav-"

"Tony!" Steve shouts interrupting Tony so he can't finish his sentence. "Be nice." He whispers harshly glaring at Tony.

"Why do I have to be nice to this, this thing?" Tony shouts.

"Tony." Steve sighs.

"Tony's right Steve. Why do we have to look after him when he practically tried to kill us?" Clint raised his voice.

"Yeah." The Natasha and Bruce agree.

"Look, I know my brother has done some terrible things here, but please know that he can't harm you… I will be hatching him all the time… but I also can't do it alone. That's why I need your help." Thor said.

"Does he still have his powers?" Tony asks glaring at Loki along with the others.

"Yes." Thor answers simply.

"What makes you think he won't try to kill us?" Tony questions suspiciously.

"He promised me he wouldn't." Thor answered.

"Tony?" Steve whispered looking over at Tony who is still glaring at Loki angrily.

"Fine." Tony gritted his teeth. "But he's staying with you in your room." She said glancing back at Thor before turning to leave.

"Thank you so much Man of Iron, you will not regret your decision." Thor thanked Tony as he left the room.

"I better not." Tony mumbled to himself before completely leaving the room and was out of sight.

* * *

"Morning." Steve greeted Loki walking into the living room where he saw Loki sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hello." Loki replied barley tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Whatcha readin?" Steve asks sitting next to Loki on the couch.

"A book." Loki replies simply.

"I know but what about?" Steve explains.

"It's a mystery." Loki says.

"Well it wouldn't be if you told me what kind of book it is."

"No… The book is a mystery.

"Oh I knew that, I love mysteries… Tell me about it?" Steve asks smiling up at Loki.

"Sure." Loki said slowly dropping the book to his lap irritated. "They are trying to find out who murdered the annoying blue eyed blonde who kept asking questions." Loki said glaring at Steve angrily.

"Ooo sounds cool." Steve smiles bigger clueless to what Loki was actually referring to.

Loki sighs in frustrated picking his book back up to continue reading.

Steve laid his head on Loki's shoulder and started reading. "What are you doing?" Loki asked in a calm voice trying not to get angry.

"Reading." Steve stated simply. Loki just rolled his eyes and let Steve stay there as he returned his attention to his book.

"Steve where are you?" They faintly heard a voice call from another room.

"I'm out here Tony!" Steve shouted back.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Oh good…" He heard Tony's voice getting louder like he was coming into closer. "I thought you might have been with that disgusting little-" Pausing once he came into the room and exchanging glances with Loki. "What's he doing here?" He questioned harshly not taking his eyes off of Loki.

"Tony." Steve sighed getting up from the couch, walking over to him. "Please be nice." He whispered in Tony's ear after bringing him into a hug trying to get him to stop glaring at Loki which didn't work and Tony still hadn't taking his eyes from Loki.

* * *

"Loki." Thor's voice boomed as he approached Loki in the living room still reading his book.

"Yes?" Loki replied looking up from his book.

"Something's wrong I must go back to Asgard." He answered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Mother just said I'm needed there immediately."

"Thor you can't leave me alone here I-"

"Friend Steven has volunteered to watch you while I'm away in Asgard." Thor interrupted.

"What?... But Thor I can't be left alone with Steven because-"

"You'll be fine Loki." Thor reassured him as he turned to make his way out of the room. "Farewell brother." Thor said lastly before leaving the room.

"Hiya." Steve smiled entering the room.

Loki sighed looking back down at his book without saying a word.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Steve asks looking at Loki.

"I know why you're ignoring me." Steve sighed making his way over to Loki when Loki didn't say anything. "It's because of Tony, Isn't it?" Steve asked.

Loki looked up at him studying the expression on his face not knowing how to reply.

"I'm so sorry if he scared you." He apologized sitting next to Loki. "But he doesn't know I'm with you right now. So he won't be coming up to check on me anytime soon." Steve smiled innocently at Loki still waiting for a response.

* * *

"Tony you alright?" Bruce asks curiously staring at Tony.

"Huh?" Tony replies looking up at him.

"What's wrong?... You okay?" Bruce repeats.

"Sure I'm fine… Why you ask?"

"No reason." Bruce says. "Just… I bet you have a logical explanation why you're stirring your coffee with a screw driver."

"What are you talking about?" Tony says while looking down at his coffee and realizes he is stirring it with a screw driver. "Oh wow." He quickly takes it out and throws it back on the desk.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bruce repeats.

"Nothing." Tony shakes his head.

"Come on Tony… You can tell me anything." Bruce says.

"I just… I'm worried about Steve." Tony confesses.

"Why?" Bruce asks confused.

"He's been… He trusts Loki… He believes he is totally good now but, I'm still not too sure about it though." "What if he hurts Steve… I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to him." Tony sighs looking down.

"Why don't you tell him?" Bruce asks.

"He'd never understand." Tony shakes his head.

"Where is Steve now?"

"He said he was drawing upstairs."

"And Loki?"

"With Thor somewhere I'm sure." Tony guesses.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess." He says trying to calm down. "I'll go check up on him later just in case."

"Okay… Shall we get back to work?" Bruce asks.

"Sure." Tony nods his head.


	2. Chapter 2: (Cool chapter title)

**Okay first, let me just say THANK YOU so much to you guys following/favoring this Story. I wonder if I just got lucky and you guys liked it. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it!:)**

* * *

"Like this?" Loki asks innocently.

"That's perfect." Steve answers smiling.

"Thanks." Loki says putting his drawing back down on the table.

"For what?" Steve asks looking back up at him.

"For being the only one… That doesn't believe I'm a total monster."

"Y-You're welcome." Steve replies not sure what else to say.

"I wish I could draw as well as you." Loki sighs continuing to draw on his paper in front of him.

"Are you kidding? I wish I could draw as well as you." Steve said looking over Loki's shoulder to see his drawing.

"Your just saying that Steven." Loki said glancing back up at Steve.

"So?" Steve asked innocently.

"Okay." Loki giggled turning his attention back to his work.

"Is that a smile I see?" Steve points out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki says trying to stop from smiling but cant and only smiles more.

"IT IS A SMILE!" Steve screeches triumphantly.

"Steven." Loki tries to calm him down.

"I MADE YOU SMILE! I MADE YOU SMILE! I MADE YOU SMILE!" Steve teases.

"Okay settle down will you?" Loki asks punching Steve in the arm playfully.

"Okay Loks." Steve teases as he continues to draw.

* * *

"Tony? Tony? Tony?! TONY?!" Bruce calls over and over gradually getting louder each time.

"Huh?" Tony says finally hearing him.

"I said can you hand me the blow torch?" Bruce repeats.

"Uh… Sure." Tony says after spotting it on the floor next to him and handing it to Bruce.

"Steve again?" Bruce asks taking it from Tony and turning away from him.

"Yeah."

"You should go to him." Bruce suggests.

"What?" Tony asks not sure if he heard him right.

"You've been worrying about him all day you should go see him." Bruce repeats.

"But-"

"I'll be fine for a few minutes by myself." Bruce interrupts.

"Kay." Tony nods his head getting up to leave the lab.

* * *

"AAAA!" Loki screams in surprise. "STEVEN!?"

"Loki what's wrong-" Steve asks pausing when he sees Loki getting squirted in the face with the faucet and doesn't know how to turn it off.

"Steven!" Loki repeats.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks staring at Loki feeling sorry for him after turning off the faucet for him.

"I'm wet." Loki pouts looking down at his shirt upset.

"Take it off then." Steve suggests. "What?" Steve asks innocently when Loki gives him a look.

"Nothing." Loki shook his head then took his shirt off.

"Now do me a favor and stop getting yourself into trouble." Steve said beginning to turn away from Loki.

"I'm cold." Loki pouted shivering.

"What?" Steve asked turning back to see Loki shivering.

"I-I-m c-cold S-S-Steven." Loki repeated.

"Oh." Steve couldn't help but smile seeing Loki shivering was super adorable to him. "Here." Steve said going to the living room to get a blanket bringing it back to Loki wrapping it around him securely. "Better?" He asked.

"A-A little." Loki muttered still looking upset.

"Open up." Steve said stepping closer to Loki. Loki opened the blanket letting Steve in covering him too. "Wow, you really are cold." Steve said wrapping his arms around Loki trying to share his heat with him.

"Hey Steve I-" Tony stopped as he entered the room seeing Steve inside the blanket with Loki, both their arms wrapped around each other. "S-Steve?" Tony repeated looking hurt and upset.

"Tony?!" Steve said pulling away from Loki making his way over to Tony.

"W-W-What were you- W-Why were you- How could you-" Tony stuttered not knowing what to say until Steve finally spoke up so stop him.

"I thought you were working in your lab with Bruce?" Steve asked curious as to why Tony is there in the first place.

"I took a break." "Steve I thought you said you were drawing." Tony asked once he calmed down a little.

"I was… Or, we were." Steve said glancing at Loki then back at Tony. "We took a break too." Steve smiled. "Now you could join us."

"Steve I-I was worried about you." Tony whispered unintentionally.

"Why? I'm totally fine." Steve said making his way back over to Loki. "We just made cookies… Want some?" Steve picked up a cookie from the plate in front of him holding it out waiting for Tony to take it.

"I don't want any." Tony snapped, a little harsher then he meant for it to sound.

"T-Tony is everything alright?" Steve stuttered feeling a tiny bit threated by Tony.

"Peachy." Tony spits angrily towards both Steve and Loki.

"M-Man of iron I apologize if you're angry with me about something but there is really no need to-"

"Shut up Loki!" Tony shouts making Loki flinch.

The room falls silent for a few moments, Tony glaring at Loki angrily and Steve cowering in a corner not sure what to do.

"What's going on here?" Bruce's voice booms as he enters the silent, uneventful room. All eyes turn to Bruce with no one wanting to explain anything to him.

"T-Tony, I think you should be getting back to your work now." Steve suggested taking a few steps toward the genius.

"No." Tony shook his head in disagreement. "I can get back to that later." He insisted sitting on a chair at the table.

"I'm pretty sure Bruce doesn't want to work all night on it." "Huh Bruce?" Steve asked turning to face Bruce.

"Well actually we don't have to go back to it this very second." "I-I mean yeah. We really have to finish now." Bruce changed his mind when he saw the look of annoyance and hate form on Steve's facial expression.

"Kay, bye guys." Steve stated coldly waiting patiently for them to leave.

"I don't wanna go. There for I'm not gonna go." Tony said crossing his arms leaning back in his chair.

"Oh my gosh!" Bruce sighed in frustration trying to calm down.

"Bruce?" Steve asked worriedly.

Bruce just shook his head to Steve letting him know he doesn't to talk at the moment.

"Is the other guy c-"

Bruce nodded his head quickly knowing what Steve was about to ask.

"Tony you better go now! You're frustrating the other guy!" Steve shouted pointing towards Bruce.

"Fine." Tony sighed getting up from his chair walking over to Bruce. "But I'll be watching you two!" Tony warned as he left the room with Bruce.

* * *

"Tony?" Steve called out in a quiet whisper.

Tony's head immediately shot up in surprise hearing his name suddenly relaxing a little when he sees it's only Steve. "Steve." Tony breathed out calming down.

"Tony c-can I tell you something?" Steve asked innocently making his way over to Tony's desk.

"O-Of course Steve." Tony answered pulling out to face Steve better.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized looking down disappointed I himself.

"For what?" Tony creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"Bruce told me how you kept worrying about me… That's the reason why you couldn't get your work done." Steve said slightly glancing at the objects on Tony's desk then back at him.

"Come here." Tony whispered patting his lap. Steve smiled slightly before walking over to Tony and sitting on his lap. "You don't have to apologize." Tony said.

"I felt bad… After Bruce told me that you-"

"You don't need to feel bad… I'm sorry I upset you earlier… It's just that when I saw you with Loki I-"

"But Loki's good now." Steve insisted.

"I know… I just… Still worry you know?" Tony said.

Steve nodded his head understanding. "You can spend the day with us tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Steve suggested. "We're going to zoo."

"No." Tony shook his head. "If you trust him… I don't wanna tag along if you guys don't want me there."

"Tony we want you with us." Steve insisted.

"No it's okay… I really don't wanna go anyways." Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked getting off of Tony turning to face him.

"I'm sure." Tony nodded his head slightly smiling so Steve could stop worrying about him.

"O-Okay… Goodnight Tony." Steve said turning to the door making his way out of the way.

"Goodnight Capsicle." Tony teased making Steve laugh.

"Don't stay down here all night!" Steve called out as he made his way out of the lab to his room upstairs.

"Okay Steve." Tony answered as thought Steve were still there before turning to finish his work before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't know a chapter name

For the past two weeks even after Thor returned from Asgard Steve has been spending most of his time with Loki and they have now become the closest of friends. Tony is starting to trust Loki more and more as the days go on but is also starting to realize that the more time Steve and Loki spend together the less time Steve has to be with Tony. A few days ago Tony finally came to the conclusion that Steve should be spending time with him too.

"Tony?" Steve smiled looking up from his drawing to Tony.

"Um… Steve can we talk?" Tony asked shyly.

"Sure." He answered getting off the couch making his way over to Tony. "I'll be right back Loks." He called to Loki as he left to another room with Tony. "So what did you want to talk about?" Steve asks.

"Well um..." Tony started out not sure exactly what to say.

"Tony?" Steve repeats when Tony doesn't continue.

"Don't you think you are spending to much time with Loki?" Tony finally asks.

"What?" Steve creases his eyebrows in confusion.

Don't you think you are spending to much time with Loki?"Tony repeats.

"No why." Steve answers.

"Because your always with him, and he follows you around like a lost puppy"

"We he's no puppy, but he is lost since he is kinda new to Earth." Steve argues.

"Look, I just don't want you hanging out with Loki anymore." Tony demands.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you cant tell me who i can and can't hang out with." Steve crosses arms. "Loki needs me now more than ever and we are really good friends. Who happen to have a lot in common."

"But Steve I-"

"No matter how much you want me to stop being frirnds with Loki... I wont." Steve says sorta whispering the last part.

"But Steve-" Tony started just to get interrupted once again.

"Bye Tony." Steve said lastly leaving the room.

"Is there trouble? Loki asks as Steve enters the room.

"Nothing i cant handle." Steve shakes his head going back over to the couch to finish his drawing.

* * *

That night Tony went straight to bed not in the mood to sit around the living room talking about random things with the other Avengers. He was to upset to even come out of his room all he could think about was Steve and how he always prefers to spend time with Loki rather than him. Tony would never admit it but he was afraid he would loose Steve.

Steve was really worried cause Tony hasn't come out of his room once all day, but has convinced himself that Tony is just in there pouting cause he can't get his way. At one point in the evening Steve finally got Tony off his mind and didn't worry about him anymore... That is until Bruce needed Tony for something.

"Steve you know where Tony is?" Bruce asks as he enters the room.

"He's in his room." Steve nodded his head.

"Still?" Bruce questions confused. "I asked you earlier where he was you said in his room... What's he doing?"

"I have no idea." Steve states simply.

"When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Earlier this morning... I think he's mad at me." Steve says.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Well..." Steve sighed. "He uh... He doesn't want me spending all my time with Loki." Steve answers.

"Why?"

"He thinks i'm ignoring him."

"Oh." Bruce says looking down.

"You don't agree with him do you?" Steve asks.

"No it's just that-" "Well Tony's really stubborn and... well if you ever want him to come out of his room, then just apologize, say he's right."

"You do agree with him." Steve said looking kinda hurt.

"I didn't say that." Bruce argued looking back up at Steve.

"But you meant it." Steve whispered.

"So." Bruce sighed. "I'm right though... and you know it too."

"I know." Steve nodded.

"I've also noticed how much you've been with Loki... I'm not saying that's a bad thing... But your also kinda neglecting Tony." Bruce said.

"I guess your right." Steve sighed standing up straight.

"I know." Bruce smiled proudly making Steve laugh a little.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Steve said making his way out of the room but on his way out he bumped into Loki. "Loki." Steve smiled.

"I'm sorry Steven." Loki apologized looking down disappointed.

"Sorry for what?" Steve asked in confusion.

"I heard... About Man of Iron." Loki said glancing back up at Steve and Bruce.

"Loki-" Steve started only to get interrupted.

"I'm sorry Anthony is angry with you because of me Steven, it is all my fault and i apologize." Loki said sounding ashamed.

"It's not your fault Loki, really i-"

"May i go?" Loki asks.

"Go?" Steve repeated confused.

"You were about to go see Anthony were you not?"

"Oh!... Yeah i was." Steve said.

"May i go instead?... I would like to apologize to him as well."

"Um... Sure." Steve agreed instantly.

"Thank you." Loki stated lastly before turning to leave out of the room without another word.

* * *

"Anthony?" Loki calls opening the door to Tony's room and walking in.

"What do you want Loki." Tony asked irritated not looking over in his direction.

"Steven told me why you're angry." Loki started to make his way over to Tony's bed where Tony was sitting. "But he is not to blame."

"I know." Tony agreed instantly nodding his head. "You are." He said glancing up to see Loki standing right in front of him.

"I know." Loki sighed. "I an sorry your upset."

"Upset?" Tony whispered getting off the bed and walking over to Loki. "Upset?!" He repeated more harshly glaring at Loki angrily. "You think i'm upset?!"

"I-I-I-" Loki stuttered backing away as Tony took more steps closer to Loki.

"Upset is a nice way of putting it Loki." Tony gritted his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists as his entire face began to turn a deep shade of red.

"Anthony i'm sorry your feeling this much hate-rid towards me but-"

"You BETTER stay away from Steve!" Tony threaten Loki just as he was about to loose it.

"No." Loki whispered.

"What?" Tony replied harshly.

"You cant make me stay away from Steven. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you cant take that away from me Anthony i'm sorry."

Because of what Loki just said Tony was outraged and felt like punching him at that moment until Steve crossed his mind again stopping him. Tony walked over to the couch putting his head in his hands as he tried to calm down.

"And what makes you think he would prefer you over me anyways?" Loki questioned walking in front of Tony crossing his arms over his chest. "He obviously doesn't want you anymore Anthony... He's moved on to someone... Better... Someone that actually deserves such a perfect person as he is." Loki paused for a second bending down to whisper in Tony's ear. "Someone... Not you." He grinned as he stood back upright watching Tony. Gladly seeing how Tony just got more enraged with Loki, how he was like a time bomb about explode any second.

"Your lying." Tony whispered more to himself then Loki trying to convince himself that he was in fact lying.

"Am i?" Loki stepped back with a raised eyebrow. "Or do you know for a fact that i'm not... And your just trying to convince yourself i am." Loki questioned.

Now Tony was staring to feel scared for himself. How Loki knew that he believed every word he said about Steve. "No, I'm certain your lying." Tony said picking his head up looking at Loki once again.

"But you believe it." Loki grinned.

"I never said that." Tony argued.

"But you do." Loki insisted.

"No." Tony shook his head standing up. "If you don't stay away from Steve your gonna regret it." Tony warned.

"Are you threatening me Stark?" Loki questioned raising an eyebrow?

"I guess you could call it that." Tony agreed.

"That's what i thought." Loki whispered picking up one of his hands resting it on Tony's shoulder as it began to glow.

"Loki what are you-" "AAAAHHHH!" Tony screamed in pain as Loki just smiled in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Tony

"What did he say?" Steve asks.

"He wasn't there." Loki answers making his way into the room.

"He wasn't?" Steve asks confused.

"No." Loki shook his head.

"But i-" Steve started not sure what to say.

"JARVIS do you know where Tony is?" Bruce asked suddenly.

"No, sir wanted me to turn off all security cameras in his room. As far as i know he's still in there." JARVIS answered.

"What?" Bruce asked confused. "Why would he ask you to turn off the cameras in his room?"

"He didn't want you to see what he was doing. He just wanted to be alone." JARVIS told him.

"Is he in there now?" Bruce asks not taking his eyes off of Steve.

"No but..." JARVIS stopped.

"What?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I think you would prefer to see for yourself Mr. Rogers."

"Why is something wrong?" Steve responded.

"No sir."

"Then what's wrong?"

There was a pause before JARVIS finally spoke again. "I think you should go to Mr. Stark's room and see for yourself."

Suddenly Steve and Bruce rushed to get to Tony's room with Loki following close behind. "Where is he?" Bruce asked looking around the empty room.

"I don't know." Steve answered searching the room worriedly but see's no sign of Tony.

"You don't suppose he left do you?" Loki asked referring to the opened window in the bedroom.

"Out the window?" Bruce asks walking over to the window looking out. "He cant were too far up."

"What if he went down that latter." Loki pointed towards the latter on the side of the building next to the window.

"I don't think he would." Steve shook his head making his way over to Loki and Bruce also looking out the window. "What reason would he have to leave out of a window 6 stories up anyways?"

"To scare you?" Loki suggested. "To make you think something happened to him. And by the time you find him you've convinced yourself it's all your fault he left in the first place and makes you apologize for nothing."

"No." Steve disagrees. "Tony wouldn't go through that much trouble."

"Well i don't know." Loki started turning around leaning against the wall. "You know how Stark is. He would do anything to get his way."

"I guess your right." Steve nodded his head. "I just hope he comes back soon."

"He will Steve, Don't worry." Bruce reassured him turning to glare at Loki not so sure if he had something to do with Tony's disappearance.

"What's that?" Steve asked turning around looking around the room.

"What's what?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I don't know... It sounds kinda like... Growling." Steve answered still scanning the room for something that could be making that noise. "Awww!" Steve screeched with excitement. That's when he realized that's what the growling is coming from. "Where'd you come from little guy?" Steve asked in a soft comforting voice to the little puppy standing in front of Loki growling at him furiously. Just as Steve turned his attention back to Loki to ask him something he noticed Loki was growling back at the small puppy. "Why are you growling at him?" Steve asked protectively bending down to pick up the puppy holding him close to his chest.

"Lets take him to the pound." Loki suggested glaring at the puppy.

"Why he's so cute." Steve said staring at Loki defensively.

"He's a stray dog. What if he has flees?"

"He doesn't have flees... Can we keep him please?" Steve pleaded staring at Loki with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Loki sighed. "But he's sleeping in the kitchen."

"Thanks Loki." Steve smiled.

"What are you gonna name him?" Bruce asked staring at Steve curiously.

"Tony." Steve responded looking at the small puppy sleeping in his arms. Little did he know that it actually was the really Tony, Loki turned into a puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know... Loki and Tony can communicate with each other by listening to each other's thoughts.**

**(Tony)**

**(Loki)**

**Is how you know when the're reading each other's mind. If you didn't understand that... Not my problem.**

* * *

"Why did you name him Tony though?" Clint asks curiously staring at the still sleeping puppy in Steve's arms.

"Because, I like the name Tony." Steve replies smiling down at him. "And... I really miss Tony."

"I'm sure Tony will be back soon." Natasha reassured him sitting on the couch across from him. Steve just nodded his head as Clint made his way over to him.

"Can i hold him?" Clint asks holding his hands out to Steve.

"Your gonna wake him though." Steve complained not wanting to let go of Tony.

"Just for two seconds please?" Clint begged.

"Fine." Steve sighed.

"YAY!" Clint screeched with excitement snatching Tony away from Steve quickly waking him up.

"Clint!" Steve complained when he saw the tired look on Tony's face. "You woke him up!" Tony started moving around restlessly in Clint's arms like he was either trying to get away from him or looking for someone.

"Stay still Tony your gonna fall." Clint yelled as he tried his best to keep Tony still. Tony stopped moving around and just stared at Clint like he was angry. "You know you kinda look like Tony." Clint smiled as Tony was still glaring at him angrily.

"Give me back my Tony now!" Steve whined stretching his arms out. As soon as Tony heard Steve's voice his head shot up turning around to see Steve. "See, he likes me better than you." Steve smiled grabbing Tony from Clint.

"How is Tony the puppy suppost to like you when the real Tony ran away because he hates you so much?" "Ow!" Clint screamed in pain when Natasha elbowed him for what he just said do Steve.

"Steve?" Natasha called to him to make sure he was alright.

"It's okay Nat." Steve replied quickly standing up holding Tony close to his chest.

"Where are you going?" She asked worried about him.

"Out." He replied simply leaving the room.

"What?" Clint asked innocently once he noticed Natasha glaring at him angrily.

* * *

"Steven?" Loki called out as he made his way into Steve's room.

"I'm ah- O-Over hear Loki." Steve answered. Loki looked around for where the voice had come from and saw Steve sitting on his bed reading a book with Tony in his lap staring at a wall.

"I was wondering w-" Loki stops suddenly when he see's Tony on Steve's lap. "What is that thing doing here?" He asks sounding angry glaring at Tony.

"What thing?" Steve asked clueless, glancing up at Loki when he notices he meant Tony. "Y-You mean Tony?" Steve asked sounding hurt.

"Steven. I know you miss Anthony. But really, naming some random dog after him-"

"He's not some random dog Loki i-" Then Steve was interrupted by Tony quickly jumping up from Steve's lap running over to Loki barking at him uncontrollably.

**(Loki: Shut up already Anthony!)**

**(Tony: Get away from Steve then!)**

**(Loki: No can do.)**

"Steven, i really am tired and if this t- Anthony is going to be barking all night long i-"

"He wont." Steve quickly replied rushing over to pick Tony up holding him close to his chest. "Shh It's okay Tony calm down it's okay." Steve said in a calming voice to Tony trying to get him to stop barking which didn't work. He just kept barking and growling at Loki more.

"Why doesn't he sleep in the kitchen?" Loki suggested looking up at Steve with a hopeful expression.

"If he doesn't calm down i guess he's gonna have to." Steve sighed in disappointment.

**(Tony: What?! NO! I'll be good! I'll be good!) **And Tony immediately stops barking earning a small smile from Steve.

"See... He stopped." Steve pointed out.

"Steven can i ask you something?" Loki asked switching to another subject.

"Sure." Steve said putting Tony back down on the floor.

"Can i stay here with you tonight?" Loki asked. Once again making Tony start barking angrily at him again.

"Why?" Steve asked clueless bending down attempting to calm Tony once more.

"Thor brought Jane over and she is staying with him in-"

"Okay. Okay. Sure." Steve quickly responded knowing what he was going to say.

"Thanks." Loki Thanked him looking down at Tony still barking at him.

"I'll just... I'll be right back." Steve said picking Tony up taking him out of the room.


End file.
